seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Doll
:Marli: Hurry, Tubarina! :Tubarina: We won’t be late for dance class. :Marli: We will if you don’t hurry. :Tubarina: All I have to do is get my costume, which is in here. Oh, somewhere here. :Marli: Bebe doll, giggles :Tubarina: What? :Marli: Do you still have dolls? :Tubarina: Dolls? :Marli: Bebe Don’t tell me you still play with them? :Tubarina: Who, me? Dolls? No way! :Marli: I gave up my dolls ages ago. :Tubarina: You did? :Marli: Well, I am a lot more mature than most girls my age. :Tubarina: I- me too. I’m way too old for dolls. Dolls are for babies. :Marli: So why do you have it on your bed? :Tubarina: Why? :Marli: Yeah. Why? :Tubarina: I was… I was just getting ready to put it away. :Marli: So you’re going to keep it? Why would you want to keep it? :Tubarina: Did I say keep it? I-I-I meant keep it to throw away. Bebe at wall :Marli: I know what you can do. My mother collects old toys and gives them out to other children to use. :Tubarina: She does? Oh, she does, that’s nice. :Marli: I’ll give it to my mother, unless you really want to keep it. :Tubarina: Are you kidding? It belongs with some baby, not someone too mature for dolls like me. :Marli: Great! Bebe I’ll give it to my mother right after dance class. She’ll find a baby who’ll just love it! :Tubarina: Okay. Good. You do that. :Marli: out, closes door :Tubarina: Oh, Bebe… :Tubarina: mumbling Bebe… Bebe… yawns Oh, Bebe… :hits :Ester: laughing :Tubarina: yawns :Ester: Hey, get this, Tubarina! playing Are you okay? :Polvina: What’s up, Tubarina? You’ve been really tired all day. :Tubarina: Tired? yawns Why would I be tired? :Ester: You tell us. :Polvina: Aren’t you sleeping? :Tubarina: I get sleep! I’m not missing anyone. I’m no baby! :Ester: Where are you going? :Tubarina: Home. :Ester: Tubarina, home is that way. :Tubarina: If I need directions, I’ll ask for them! :Polvina: Did we say something wrong? :Ester: Who knows, but something’s sure wrong with her. :Polvina: Let’s find out what it is. :Ester: I’m right behind you. :Tubarina: Oh, Bebe… :Polvina: Tubarina? :Tubarina: Oh, w-what do you two want? :Polvina: We want to know what’s the matter with you. :Ester: You’re almost falling asleep on your feet. :Tubarina: snores :Polvina: Tubarina? :Tubarina: Huh? Oh, Polvina, Ester, w-what do you two want? :Polvina: Tell us why you’re so tired. :Ester: And don’t tell us you’re not tired. :Tubarina: I don’t want to talk about it. You’ll be just like Marli. :Polvina: Marli? :Ester: What’s Marli got to do with it? :Marli: She laughed at me. :Ester: So? :Tubarina: She laughed at me and my doll. :Polvina: Bebe? :Tubarina: She said I was too old for dolls, and only babies have dolls. :Polvina: I still have my dolls. :Ester: So do I. I don’t play with them much, but I still have them. :Polvina: Where is Bebe? :Tubarina: I… uh, I gave her away. :Ester: gasp You didn’t! :Tubarina: I did. :Polvina: It’s not up to Marli to decide when you give up dolls. It’s up to you. :Tubarina: I’ve slept with Bebe ever since I was a baby. Now she’s gone, I can’t sleep. :Polvina: Then we have to get her back. :Ester: Who did you give her to? :Tubarina: The Swordfish Queen. She has Bebe. :Ester: Then let’s go see her. :Polvina: I hope the Swordfish Queen will give Bebe back to Tubarina. :Ester: Of course she will. Why wouldn’t she? :Tubarina: door Oh, we’re too late. Bebe’s gone. She’s been given away to the kindergarten. :Polvina: Oh no! :Ester: Can’t we ask the kindergarten for her? :Tubarina: She’s been given to one of the children already. Bebe’s somebody else’s now. :Polvina: Isn’t there anything we can do? :Tubarina: I’ve got to see her, one last time, to say goodbye. :Polvina: Then we’ll come with you. :playing :Tubarina: gasp There she is! There’s my Bebe! :Ester: She looks pretty happy, I think. :Polvina: And that little girl seems very nice. :Ester: I think Bebe’s going to be in good hands. :Polvina: Let’s leave Bebe to her new home. :Tubarina: I can’t do it! I can’t leave her! :Ester: You have to, Tubarina. It’s the only way. :Polvina: You can’t ask for Bebe back now. :Tubarina: No, I can’t ask. I can take her back! :Polvina: Tubarina! :Ester: You can’t! :Tubarina: Why not? Bebe’s mine! I should have her! :Polvina: By stealing? :Tubarina: You can’t steal something which is yours. Bebe belongs to me. :Ester: sees Look out! :Polvina: Look, the Salmon Queen. She must be the girl’s mother. :Ester: You can’t take Bebe now. :Tubarina: Yes, I can. I’ll follow them home and get her back there. Come on! :Ester: We’re not coming. :Tubarina: You said you’d help me. :Polvina: No one said anything about stealing. :Ester: You gave Bebe away and she belongs to that little girl now. Don’t you see that? :Tubarina: No, I don’t! It was a mistake and now I’m going to fix it, whether you help me or not! :follows the Salmon Queen and her daughter home. Polvina and Ester are in tow :Polvina: I can’t believe Tubarina is going to steal Bebe back. :Ester: I can believe it, but I don’t want to. :Polvina: What should we do? :Ester: Let’s see what she does. :opens, then closes :goes to the girl’s window, finds a stick and takes Bebe back :Tubarina: Got ya! Bebe! You’re mine again! :girl cries :Tubarina: I’m sorry, Bebe’s mine. She’s always been mine. Your mom will get you another doll, okay? :continues crying :Tubarina: gasps :Polvina: You really did it. :Ester: You stole a doll from a baby? :Tubarina: Not a'' doll, ''my doll. My Bebe. :Polvina: Think how upset that little girl will be. :Tubarina: Think how upset I'' am! Look, she only had Bebe for ten minutes. I’ve had her my whole life. Let’s go home, Bebe. Don’t listen to these mean princesses who don’t understand us. leaves :'Ester:' I can’t believe Tubarina can act like this! :'Polvina:' All because of a doll. :'Ester:' We should steal Bebe back from Tubarina and return her to the baby. :'Polvina:' More stealing? We definitely can’t do that! :'Ester:' So what can we do? :'Polvina:' We’ll wait. Tubarina will do what’s right. I know she will. :puts Bebe on her bed :'Tubarina:' by pauses There, Bebe. That’s where you belong. Why are you looking at me like that? I had to do it. I couldn’t let someone else keep you. No, I gave you away, but… but that was Marli’s fault. She made me do it. You’re home now. We can be happy again, just like we’ve always been. I told you to stop staring at me! Bebe under pillow You’ll stay there until you stop staring. comes down, gasps Don’t you realise? That kid would have a new doll by now. She wouldn’t even remember you! Alright, I’ll prove it to you. Let’s go. :returns to the window :'Tubarina:' Now, Bebe. You’ll see just how quickly she’s forgotten you. :continues crying :'Tubarina:' Okay, so she’s upset, but it’s not about you. She lost her pacifier or something. :continues crying :'Girl:' Bebe… :'Tubarina:' Oh no! She ''is missing you! Oh, this is such a mess, Bebe. What am I going to do? I wish you’d stop staring at me like that. sighs Okay, I guess you’re right. I’m going to miss you so much, Bebe. :Girl: Bebe… Bebe… :returns Bebe to the girl :Girl: gasps Bebe! Bebe! :Tubarina: Bye-bye, Bebe. :Tubarina: gasps Oh, you again? Why are you following me? :Ester: We wanted to know if you were going to do the right thing. :Polvina: And you did. We’re so proud of you, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Don’t be. It wasn’t my decision. It was Bebe’s. :Ester: Bebe’s? :Tubarina: Oh, it’s too hard to explain. Can we just go home now? :Ester: We know you’ll miss Bebe for a while, but you’ll get used to it. :Tubarina: I know. :Polvina: And you’ll learn to sleep without her, too. :Tubarina: No I won’t. Sleeping is going to be so hard now. :Ester: You’ll be fine. :Polvina: And we’ll do everything we can to help you. :Ester: Yeah. You just name it. :Polvina: Tubarina? :Ester: Tubarina? :Tubarina: snoring :Ester: Looks like we won’t have to help her much, after all. :Polvina: Should we wake her? :Ester: No. Let her sleep. She deserves it. :Polvina: You’re right. She sure does.